<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pageant Material by usnolved</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894364">Pageant Material</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/usnolved/pseuds/usnolved'>usnolved</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/usnolved/pseuds/usnolved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Genevieve Baker isn't just a beauty queen, she's also an expert in helping broken people feel human again and, in Jacob Black's opinion, a certified brat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s), Leah Clearwater/Original Female Character(s), Quil Ateara V/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wish You Were Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Palm trees swayed in the light California breeze and Genevieve wished it could stay like that forever. Sat on the warm sand, hands dug deep into the gritty substance, under the guise of searching for shells, but really she just wanted to feel it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should have put on more sunscreen</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll burn and then my face will peel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her eyes clenched shut as she basked for just a few more seconds in the last California sunset she would see for a few years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Genie, Mom says we have to come home now, dinner’s ready.” Guinevere was her twin sister, but most people just assumed one was adopted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genevieve sighed, already missing her tan lines that had yet to fade. Their house was less than a five minute walk from their spot on the beach, another nicety to be mourned. She asked her sister what she would miss most about their current home, and was met with the obvious: her friends, her multiple sports teams, and the beach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m almost positive there are beaches in Washington,” Genevieve mused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah, but do you think they’ll compare to </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Gwen had her there, Washington was remembered by the twins as frigid and dull, the complete opposite of San Diego. The twins walked home, occasionally pushing each other off the narrow sidewalk and laughing when the other would almost trip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey girls, how was it?” The girls mumbled responses to their mother who turned to her husband and rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The family sat down at the table when Genevieve called out, “Are we gonna wait for Charlie? He always eats with us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Genie , the dog does not </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to eat at the same time we do,” her father, Aaron, said sternly. Charlie did end up eating at the same time as them that night. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning began two hours earlier than what the twins were used to. Boxes were carefully placed in the back of the moving truck by Gwen and Aaron, Genie claimed her manicure needed to remain intact if she were to win her next pageant. When the movers and half of the Baker family had finished loading the belongings, the family each got in their individual cars and began the long trip to Litchfield, California, where they would stop for the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genie’s drive was spent listening to pop music she knew her sister would hate. She spent time thinking about what her new school might be like, and hoping that Gwen would get over whatever teen “trauma” she was going through. She had never seen her twin as mad as when their parents announced the move, Gwen yelled for thirty minutes about how selfish they were to make such a huge decision without consulting their children. Genevieve didn’t see the big deal, they would make new friends, join new teams, and get a fresh start. What would be so awful about that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, the brunette brought this up to her twin, hoping it would soothe her anger. It only made it worse, with Gwen claiming that it was typical for Genie’s lack of empathy to show up when she needed her most. Of course, Genie still couldn’t see what all the fuss was about. Which got her thinking that maybe her sister’s outburst was a cover up for something more serious. Genie decided that she would investigate and find out for herself why her twin was so angry over something so common with their parents. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Litchfield was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> small town with a cheap motel that had a broken AC system, a bathroom fit for a crime show, and only two full sized beds. As Genie lay in bed, sweating and constantly having to push away her sister, who she learned was a cuddler, she thought about the few memories she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>have about Washington. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their first time in the rainy state was when the girls were five and their mother had enrolled Genie in one of her very first pageants. Gwen hated sitting around the hotel room while her sister was in rehearsal and made that very clear every night they were there. They had only been there once since then, when their mother took them on a girls’ trip to Seattle for their 14th birthday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since their first trip, their mother, Bianca, had yet to stop talking about the lush scenery, and how nice it would be to live in a state so beautiful. In hindsight, the twins probably should have seen the move coming. Maybe they did, but wanted to deny that their parents could move so suddenly at the beginning of their senior year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on!” Genie yelled, frustration taking over her when the little light popped up on her dash, indicating she was low on gas. She called her mom to tell her that she would be a bit behind them but not to worry. While at the gas station, Genie decided to go inside and buy an iced coffee, seeing as her lack of sleep and early start almost caused her to fall asleep at the wheel, more than once. When a group of college boys, if she had to guess, whistled at her, she pulled her skirt down a bit, her face almost matching her lips. After hurrying back to her car, she sighed in relief when she felt the blasting cold air hit her face, cooling off the embarrassment. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>Genie hoped that the ever dull state of Washington would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>perks. Maybe those small town kids really knew how to party. The parties in San Diego were always drug fueled, which was exciting at first but turned out to be more trouble than it was worth. She could never go through what she did in San Diego. Ever.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. By The Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The new house sat on a cozy street corner, pushed between tufts of the green leaves of pine and fir trees. Genie’s head hurt from the long drive, and she wanted nothing more than to sleep. Her twin, on the other hand, basked in the cold air of the evening. A light drizzle had begun to bathe Gwen, but she didn’t mind. She had played soccer and run track in torrential downpour, ever the overachiever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genie’s bedroom was smaller than the one in California, but she didn’t mind. Too much space made her nervous, knowing she had an issue with keeping it clean. This would be among the new things that were good for her. Even though she didn’t want to, she began to unpack the boxes that sat on the hardwood floor of her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed her favorite novels and knick-knacks on the bookshelf that sat in the corner, beside the window. Her desk was almost touching her nightstand with the close proximity, but, again, she didn’t mind. Genie had actually been doing well with staying organized the last few months, so not much would be going on her desk, besides the general lamp, desk organizer, and few beauty products that couldn’t fit into the drawers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her bedding came last, knowing that she would have gone straight to sleep had it been done first. The baby pink comforter was practically thrown onto the cream-colored sheets, like how the pillowcases were haphazardly pushed onto the pillows. Just as she had settled into her bed, ready to sleep the pain in her head away, her mother called for dinner. She groaned but ultimately went downstairs anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pizza box sat opened on the counter, a few pieces already missing. Grabbing a plate, Genie noticed her sister sitting on the floor of the kitchen and wondered if she should be concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No chairs,” Gwen explained, mouth full of pepperoni pizza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Genie said, taking a place in front of her twin on the oak floors. The lighting in the kitchen was warm, symbolic of a home to the girls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Genie started, unsure of how to ask, “why are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>upset that we left San Diego?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her sister mumbled a mere, “No reason.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gwen, please, you’ve never cared about moving before…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just...I was really hoping we could at least finish senior year y’know?” Gwen gave a sad smile, and Genie knew she was lying. The brunette at least knew that it was a cover up for something much larger than finishing the school year in one place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Genie would let it go for the time being, but she wouldn’t give up until she had a real answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sleep for Genie was easily found and dreamless that night. She craved the emptiness that came with the lulling action of unconsciousness. While she worried for her sister, hoping it was nothing truly serious linking her emotions back to San Diego, she couldn’t help but think of herself. Genie was somewhat worried of who she might become in Washington, wishing life could go back to being so simple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning was a flurry of unpacking the remaining boxes in her bedroom, then the rest of the house. When all was said and done, it was only midday, and even though a moderate amount of rain poured from the grey skies, she asked Gwen if she wanted to explore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Explore? Gene, the town’s not big enough to explore,” she deadpanned, and if it were anybody else, the nickname would have caused a fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genie only rolled her eyes, “I’m sure there’s a coffee shop or ice cream shop or whatever kind of shop you want, Gwen!” There was no animosity in the statement, only teenage dramatic sarcasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Gwen agreed to “explore” the town with her sister, and they did end up finding a coffee shop. After she parked her Jeep on the near-empty street, only an old truck and small white car in the vicinity, Genie dragged her sister into the cafe. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent, her favorite aroma. Baked goods and coffee were enough to make Genie feel like she was in Heaven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twins stood behind two other girls, both brunettes, though the taller one sported much darker locks. Genie couldn’t keep her eyes off of the shorter girl, her pale skin and the depths of her brown eyes were much too familiar to be a coincidence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bella?!” Genie finally called out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl looked up, confusion locked in her eyes and contorting her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is you, oh my God!” Genie went to hug the girl but realised by her tense stature that Bella did not remember her. “It’s me, Genevieve!” Realisation reached Bella and she quickly grabbed the brunette twin in a bone crushing hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their two counterparts only looked at each other in confusion. Bella’s friend was the first to speak up, “I’m Angela.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gwen introduced herself in an awkward stumble of words, which was strange for the blonde. Everyone doted on her for her charisma, like she never had to try to be likeable. Both girls seemed to have the likeable thing down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you two know each other, Genie?” Gwen asked the question that Angela was also dying to know, but too polite to ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genie and Bella finally pulled back from their hug as the twin said, “We did a pageant together, right here in Forks!” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>While Angela rushed to hide her shocked expression, Gwen expressed, “Oh my gosh, Bella?! You look so </span>
  <em>
    <span>grown up</span>
  </em>
  <span> now!” All of the girls knew that “grown up” was really the equivalent to “aged by sadness”. No one could possibly miss the coldness that swam in the chocolate hues of her eyes. Her face was sallow, and eyes continuously puffy from the constant stream of tears that she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Bella Swan didn’t even look human anymore. She was the remnant of a soul loved so deeply and scarred even more so. The girl that Bella had once been, whoever she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> grown up to be, was gone, with only the ashes as evidence that she was ever there at all. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>